


Hard to Handle

by BoStarsky



Series: Soft Bois [11]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Ron's mother is a menace, the bois are suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: He went more than a year without fucking or getting fucked by Flip and that was fine.This is not fine, his balls are turning so blue they might as well be used as ornaments on the Christmas tree when the time comes, and he’s sure Flip’s are suffering the same fate. He’s on the verge of involving Jimmy to stage a distraction just so they can have a quickie in the nearest cubbyhole that’ll fit them both since confronting his mama isn’t an option.





	Hard to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

His mother has decided she’s staying for an unspecified amount of time, and that would be fine if she didn’t have the uncanny ability to interrupt at all the wrong times. Maybe the right ones, as far as she is concerned. Getting back on his feet has been slow going, but the holes in his back have healed to a couple of tight knots, and now all that’s left is getting as close to where he was as he can. That means a lot of exercise and time spent apart when Flip is at work, leaving little room for anything else. Only the thing is, when they do find a little bit of time for themselves his mother can usually think up a few reasons why they shouldn’t. 

 

Like needing to change the sheets on their bed, or vacuum the sofa if they so much as kiss for longer than three seconds at a time.

 

He went more than a year without fucking or getting fucked by Flip and that was fine. 

 

 _This_ is not fine, his balls are turning so blue they might as well be used as ornaments on the Christmas tree when the time comes, and he’s sure Flip’s are suffering the same fate. He’s on the verge of involving Jimmy to stage a distraction just so they can have a quickie in the nearest cubbyhole that’ll fit them both since confronting his mama isn’t an option. He can only imagine how well that would go. It’s sheer desperation that has them make use of one of the backroads out in the woods, hiding themselves away behind a dense copse of trees and a boulder. Half the time he’s fucking Flip in the bed of his truck he’s paranoid that his mama somehow followed them here and is about to step out from the trees toting a shotgun and intending to shoot on sight. Which one of them he isn’t sure, but if she aims right she’ll get Flip’s legs and Ron’s chest. 

 

But as always Flip serves as a good distraction, acting strangely docile as opposed to his usual rougher self that would have railed Ron so good he’d be walking funny for days. Not that he’s complaining. This Flip that insisted he be on the bottom to keep the pressure off Ron’s back is pretty damn good too. He could get used to seeing this softer side in bed more often; hearing those little sighs and moans filling the space between them.

 

By the end of it, when no wronged mothers have come after them for fucking in the woods like teenagers, they can relax a while and enjoy the starry sky through the canopy, making up new constellations when they can’t remember any. It’s nice this, like being on a romantic date. “Would you marry me if you could?” Flip asks out of nowhere, the question not as far out of left field as it sounds, just unexpected from the guy who thought Ron would leave if they ever had sex.

 

“Flip, we already are.” 

 


End file.
